Untraveling Time
by D18DinoHibaD18
Summary: Sosok Pemuda misterius yang tampak muncul di masa Minato masih hidup tampak mencoba untuk menculik Kushina sebelum Naruto lahir. Tabrakan antara jurus Hiraishin dengan Kamui milik pemuda itu tampak menyebabkan peristiwa yang mengejutkan untuk semua orang. [Chapter 1, Before the Birth]
1. Chapter 1

Title : Untraveling Time

Genre :Family/Adventure (Angst for Prologue)

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, misstypo dkk

.

Sosok Pemuda misterius yang tampak muncul di masa Minato masih hidup tampak mencoba untuk menculik Kushina sebelum Naruto lahir. Tabrakan antara jurus Hiraishin dengan Kamui milik pemuda itu tampak menyebabkan peristiwa yang mengejutkan untuk semua orang.

{1}

Prologue Part 1, Return of The Hero

{1}

Suara dentuman keras tampak terdengar di salah satu sisi bangunan Konoha. Gerakan yang cukup susah untuk dilihat tampak berhantaman di dekat kantor Hokage saat itu. Suara decakan terdengar, sang Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze tampak berada di salah satu sisi bangunan, sementara sang lawan tampak berada di sisi lainnya.

"Siapa kau—"

"Apakah penting?"

"Kalau kau berusaha untuk menculik istriku, tentu itu adalah hal yang paling penting," mengeluarkan kunai tiga cabang miliknya, dan bersiap untuk menyerangnya. Pria di depannya, memakai topeng spiral yang memiliki lubang hanya pada mata kirinya itu menatapnya dengan mata sharingan, "apa yang kau inginkan."

"Apakah harus kukatakan? Aku bukan membutuhkan istrimu, aku membutuhkan Kyuubi—" Minato membulatkan matanya, matanya menajam mendengar itu, ia tidak akan membiarkannya mendapatkan Kyuubi karena itu benar-benar akan menjadi ide yang buruk, "dan sepertinya kau tidak akan membiarkanku, maka aku akan melakukannya dengan kekerasan."

"Sensei!" Suara itu membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan Kakashi yang sepertinya bersama dengan beberapa ANBU yang mendengar suara ledakan yang beberapa kali terjadi, "apa yang—"

"Kakashi, awas!" Minato melihat sosok misterius itu yang tampak akan menyerang Kakashi, dengan segera melemparkan kunai miliknya dan segera berpindah mendekati Kakashi. Mencoba untuk menahannya, namun rasa sakit yang tampak ia rasakan di tubuhnya yang ia dapatkan saat kunai orang itu tertancap di perutnya, "kh..."

"Sensei!"

Mata sharingan pria itu tampak berubah bentuk, menjadi bentuk lain yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Mangekyo Sharingan. Menyadari sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dengan segera ia mencoba melemparkan kunainya dan akan segera berpindah bersamaan dengan pria itu yang mencoba memegang tangannya.

"Kamui!"

Dan satu-satunya yang ia dengar saat itu adalah suara Kakashi yang berteriak padanya, dan juga cahaya putih yang menyelimutinya dan menyilaukan matanya.

{1}

Sementara di tempat lainnya, Konoha pagi hari yang cerah dan juga damai. Semua orang melakukan hal yang biasa mereka lakukan, dan tampak baik-baik saja tanpa ada masalah sama sekali. Dua tahu tepatnya Perang Dunia Shinobi berakhir, Obito dan Madara serta Juubi sudah kalah dan tewas. Para Kage yang dibangkitkan sudah kembali ke alam mereka, dan Sasuke serta tim Taka kembali ke Konoha.

Meskipun Tsunade memaafkan Sasuke dan mencabut status Missing Ninnya karena perannya dalam mengalahkan Juubi, pernyataan Sasuke untuk menjadi Hokage tentu saja sangat ditentang oleh Godaime Hokage itu. Perdebatan demi perdebatan, dan bertahun-tahun berlalu hingga beberapa bulan yang lalu ditunjuklah seseorang yang menggantikan posisi Tsunade Senju sebagai Rokudaime Hokage. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda bernama Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, anak dari Yondaime Hokage dan juga Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi.

Kesehariannya sebagai seorang Hokage dimulai dengan laporan-laporan-laporan—dan oh, apakah aku sudah menyebutkan—

"Rokudaime-sama, aku membawakan laporan baru untuk anda tandatangani hari ini," pemuda berambut hitam bermotif pantat ayam itu datang dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan membawa setumpuk laporan di tangannya. Menemukan sosok yang bersangkutan tengah membenturkan kepalanya di meja, tampak hanya sweatdrop dan meletakkan laporan itu di depannya, "setelah ini Gennin baru akan meminta misi, dan beberapa pertemuan dengan Kazekage-sama—"

"Sasuke, kalau kau ingin menghukumku—kau berhasil..." Menaruh tangannya mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti berbicara, menghela nafas dan menatap kearah sahabatnya itu. Sasuke menjadi ketua ANBU sekaligus asisten pribadi dari Naruto bersama dengan Sakura. Oh, selain itu Sakura dan Sasuke mendapatkan gelar Sannin atas rekomendasi dari Sannin terdahulu dan juga test yang diadakan para Daimyou, "ingatkan aku kenapa aku sangat ingin menjadi Hokage..."

'_**Karena kau dengan bodohnya ingin keberadaanmu diakui desa. Tanpa menjadi Hokagepun kau sudah dihormati, Gaki—**_' menggerutu pelan mendengarkan suara Kyuubi, Naruto hanya merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja sementara Sasuke hanya bisa menatap temannya itu dengan tatapan datar namun bulir keringat di belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak pakai kagebunshin?"

"Setelah perang itu, dan setelah aku menjadi Hokage—entah kenapa pekerjaanku semakin banyak bahkan untuk ditangani kagebunshinku," menguap lebar dan tampak merenggangkan tangannya, "aku bisa kehabisan tenaga hanya untuk mengerjakan laporan setelah bunshin menghilang. Sementara pertemuan banyak yang harus didatangi, dan aku masih harus membereskan beberapa barang saat kembali ke rumah."

"Kau sudah menjadi Hokage dan semua orang menghargaimu. Kau masih merasa sendirian? Makanya sebaiknya kau segera mencari pendamping hidup, dobe—" wajah Naruto memerah karena perkataan Sasuke. Oke, Sasuke sudah memiliki Sakura sebagai kekasihnya. Dan hubungan Naruto dengan Hinata masih belum jelas, "kapan kau akan mengatakannya pada Hinata?"

"Secepatnya, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya..." Naruto tersenyum lebar, ia sudah mempersiapkan semua yang ia butuhkan untuk mengatakannya pada Hinata, "ngomong-ngomong sebentar lagi fuin yang sedang kukerjakan sudah hampir selesai..."

"Kau masih mencoba membuat fuin itu?"

"Aku hanya melihat fuin yang sedang disempurnakan oleh tou-chan," menatap kearah laporan baru itu dengan wajah jijik, "ini tumpukan terakhir bukan?"

"Sebenarnya ini satu dari tiga tumpukan yang tersisa hari ini—" dan Naruto membenturkan kepalanya di meja mendengar itu, "kalau kau menyesal menjadi Hokage aku sudah siap menggantikanmu," Sasuke tampak tersenyum penuh arti, dan mendapatkan tatapan 'apakah-kau-serius-memikirkan-aku-akan-melakukan-i tu?', "aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya. Oh, satu lagi—"

DHUAR!

Suara ledakan dari dekat gedung Hokage. Dan itu artinya—

"TIDAAAAK! Laporan yang menumpuk lagi—" Naruto mendengar suara batuk dari Sasuke yang menandakannya untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu dulu. Dengan segera berdiri dan mengenakan jubah Hokagenya, melakukan Shunshin menuju keluar bersama dengan Sasuke.

{1}

Diluar sudah tampak beberapa ANBU yang entah kenapa hanya melihat saja. Tetapi, melihat gerakan yang terjadi—Naruto memaklumi mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Gerakan itu hampir sama cepatnya dengan Hiraishin milik ayahnya. Bahkan cahaya yang dibentuk salah satunya—berwarna kuning benar-benar mirip—tunggu.

"Rokudaime-sama!"

"Biar aku yang menanganinya," dengan segera bergerak dan mencoba mencari celah untuk memisahkan dua orang yang ada di depannya saat ini. Ia memegang kunai cabang tiga milik ayahnya, menggunakan Hiraishin dan segera bergerak memisahkan mereka berdua tanpa menyadari chakra yang familiar diantara mereka berdua.

Menahan serangan dua arah, dan membuat kedua orang itu tampak menghentikan serangan itu. Naruto menoleh kearah kanannya—menemukan sosok Obito atau yang saat itu menggunakan wujud Tobi. Matanya membelalak, Obito Uchiha sudah tewas—tetapi kenapa ia ada disini?!

"Siapa kau—!" Oh, suara itu tidak mungkin ia melupakannya. Tetapi sekali lagi, munculnya Obito Uchiha kembali sudah membuatnya terkejut, dan sekarang sosok di sampingnya, Namikaze Minato—Hokage Keempat, pendahulunya, ayahnya. Hidup. Tanpa adanya tanda dibangkitkan dengan edo tensei. Dan menatapnya dengan bingung seolah ia tidak mengenalnya.

"Tch—" Obito tampak mengeluarkan kunai dan dengan cepat menusukkannya pada Naruto saat yang bersangkutan tampak terkejut dengan sosok Minato disana. Mengenai tepat di pinggangnya, menyerengit dan mencoba untuk menangkap Obito sebelum sosok itu menghilang begitu saja.

"Tunggu!"

BRUG!

Terkejut mendengar suara itu, menoleh untuk menemukan sosok ayahnya yang tampak tumbang dan tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan segera mementingkan sang Yondaime Hokage tanpa perduli apakah Obito kabur atau tidak.

"Hei, sadarlah! T—Yondaime! Hei, panggilkan Sakura-chan sekarang juga!"

{Minato's POV}

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, setelah cahaya terang yang disebabkan oleh Hiraishinku—tampaknya kami berpindah tempat. Namun, yang menjadi masalah adalah kenapa hari kembali pagi sementara beberapa detik yang lalu malam hari sudah menyelimuti. Saat aku tengah mencoba untuk menahan serangan pria di depanku, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menghentikan kami.

Dalam kecepatan seperti ini—dan ia tampak tidak kewalahan sama sekali.

Satu hal yang kutangkap pertama kali saat menemukan sosok itu adalah rambut blonde yang warnanya sama denganku, dan jubah yang juga memiliki bentuk yang sama denganku. Aku hanya bisa membulatkan mataku.

"Siapa kau—!" memiliki dan memakai jubah Hokage sembarangan, dan memiliki chakra Kyuubi. Ia bukan shinobi biasa. Ia menoleh padaku, dan matanya tampak membulat sempurna seolah kaget melihatku disana. Sebelum ia bisa mengatakan apapun, pria bertopeng itu tampak kabur dan menghilang begitu saja, membuat pemuda itu mencoba untuk mengejarnya. Aku ingin membantu, namun rasa sakit di luka yang ada di perutku tampaknya mulai bereaksi dan membuat tenagaku begitu saja terkuras dengan chakra yang kugunakan untuk Hiraishin dan juga semua serangan yang harus kutahan dari pria itu.

Kakiku lemas…

Aku tidak bisa menahan tubuh itu dan begitu saja terjatuh begitu juga dengan tubuhku.

"Mustahil… Yondaime…"

"Tetapi dia—"

"Sensei!"

"T—Yondaime, hei! Panggilkan Sakura-chan sekarang juga!"

Aku bisa mendengar suara Kakashi, lagi-lagi hanya suara Kakashi dan juga suara yang familiar namun cukup asing kudengar—sebelum kegelapan langsung menguasaiku dengan segera.

{End of Minato's POV}

Tsunade masih membantu sang Rokudaime untuk mengatur desa karena menganggap pemuda itu masih terlalu muda untuk dilepas. Dan melihat pemuda itu membawa seseorang yang familiar—terlalu familiar—untuknya, cukup mencengangkan. Tanpa ada tanda Edo Tensei, ada satu yang bisa ia simpulkan meskipun ia sendiri tidak bisa mempercayainya. Dan satu kalimat yang bisa ia katakan pada sang Hokage muda saat itu adalah—

"Kau tidak boleh mendekatinya dulu, Naruto..."

Tentu ia tahu kalau itu akan menimbulkan protes dari yang bersangkutan. Namun, pada akhirnya mengingat kemungkinan yang difikirkan oleh Tsunade, sang Rokudaime Hokage menyetujui hal itu. Lagipula hanya untuk sementara hingga keputusan kalau apa yang difikirkan oleh Tsunade dan semua orang benar.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, tampak duduk di samping sang Yondaime Hokage yang tengah berbaring di sampingnya dan baru saja mendapatkan kesadarannya.

"Tsunade-Hime? Ugh, apa yang terjadi..."

"Kau terkena serangan dari Ob—pria bertopeng itu setelah tiba-tiba muncul di Konoha," sebisa mungkin ia tidak akan membocorkan masalah masa depan. Naruto bisa menahan diri, itu artinya ia harus bisa menghargainya, "apa yang terakhir kali kau ingat?"

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja seseorang bertopeng spiral berwarna orange muncul dan hendak menculik Kushina. Aku mencoba untuk melawannya, dan saat ia mengeluarkan sebuah jurus dan aku mencoba menggunakan Hiraishin, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada di tempat lain di Konoha," Minato mencoba untuk bangkit dan memegangi kepalanya yang masih pusing, "dan aku bermimpi aneh kalau seseorang menyebutkan Rokudaime..."

...

"Ngomong-ngomong, kufikir kau belum mau kembali ke Konoha Tsunade-hime? Jiraiya-sensei dan aku mencoba untuk membujukmu dan kau tidak mau kembali," Tsunade benar-benar membutuhkan aspirin sekarang. Sepertinya apa yang mereka fikirkan benar-benar terjadi.

"Aku sudah disini sejak 6 tahun yang lalu Minato, aku tahu ini membingungkan," memijat dahinya yang berdenyut, menatap Minato yang bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade. Baru akan membuka mulut saat Tsunade menghentikannya, "aku ingin tanya tahun berapa ini?"

"Huh?"

"Jawab saja..."

"Tahun xxx? Kenapa kau menanyakan—"

"Minato, sekarang adalah tanggal xxx, dua puluh tahun setelah masamu berada," Minato? Tentu saja ia tampak sangat bingung dan menatap Tsunade seolah menanyakan apakah ia bercanda atau tidak. Namun sepertinya ia benar-benar serius dengan itu, "sepertinya jurus apapun yang digunakannya, itu membawamu menjelajah waktu ke dua puluh tahun setelah masamu."

...

"Jadi—"

"Enam tahun yang lalu Sandaime meninggal, dan aku yang menggantikannya menjadi Godaime. Dan dua tahun yang lalu aku memberikan jabatanku pada Hokage yang baru, Rokudaime..."

"Bagaimana denganku? Kenapa kau harus menggantikan jabatan Sandaime?" Minato menatap Tsunade yang tampak terdiam mendengarnya. Tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia katakan saat itu.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya, bagaimanapun informasi sekecil apapun tentang masa depan akan mengacaukan masamu."

{1}

"Kalau sampai musuh yang mencoba untuk menyamar menjadi tou-chan, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menggunakannya sebagai target rasenganku," Naruto tampaknya berada dalam mood yang kurang baik saat terlihat menggerutu di kantornya.

Hinata tampak tertawa, ia menemani Naruto yang berada di ruangannya karena Sasuke, Sakura, dan juga Kakashi yang sibuk dengan keberadaan Yondaime Hokage tadi.

"Baa-chan benar-benar menyebalkan! Kenapa aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya dan melihat apakah itu benar-benar tou-chan atau bukan!" dan sifat kekanakan dari Naruto kembali muncul. Walaupun sudah berusia 20 tahun, ia tetap saja terkenal masih dengan sifat kekanak-kanakannya.

"Tenang saja Naruto-kun, aku yakin Tsunade-sama akan benar-benar memperbolehkanmu untuk menemui Minato-san," Hinata mencoba untuk menghibur Naruto yang sebenarnya dengan hanya melihat gadis itu saja sudah cukup senang. Setelah pertarungan dengan Obito dan juga Madara, ia baru menyadari kalau ia menyukai Hinata—namun hingga tiga tahun lamanya tidak berani untuk mengatakannya walaupun ia tahu Hinata memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Nee Hinata-chan… kau tahu bukan, kalau sebentar lagi adalah ulang tahunku?" Hinata tampak memiringkan kepalanya dan bingung ia tahu dan ingat dengan hari itu. Hell, tentu semua orang mengingat kapan ulang tahun sang Rokudaime Hokage, "ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu saat itu."

Naruto yakin kalau saat itu wajahnya benar-benar memerah hanya karena perkataannya. Menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuk, mencoba untuk menatap Hinata yang masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Ha—hanya tentang—"

BRAK!

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Naruto menghentikan perkataannya dan menoleh untuk melihat Tsunade disana. Berdecak dalam hati, Naruto benar-benar merasa kalau Tsunade datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Ah, sepertinya aku mengganggu?"

"T—tidak, tentu saja tidak Tsunade-sama!" Hinata tampak panik dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah. Tsunade tampak tertawa pelan dan menoleh pada Naruto.

"Naruto… kami sudah mengonfirmasi semua tentang ayahmu." Wajah Naruto mengeras dan menunggu apa yang ingin ia dengarkan, "dia benar-benar ayahmu—Yondaime Hokage. Tidak terkena genjutsu ataupun dikendalikan oleh musuh. Tetapi—ia adalah Minato 20 tahun yang lalu…"

{1}

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan!" Tsunade adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih sering memanggil nama Naruto ketimbang Rokudaime atau sejenisnya. Sasuke dan Sakurapun memanggil Rokudaime kalau mereka sedang dalam jam bekerja. Kalau tidak—mereka baru memanggilnya Naruto seperti biasa.

"Apa lagi, aku ingin bertemu dengan tou-chan!"

"Jangan Naruto! Kau tahu kalau itu tidak akan mungkin kuperbolehkan bukan?!" Tsunade menahan Naruto yang tampak akan berjalan kearah ruangan T&I tempat Minato ditahan untuk sementara, "ia tidak mengenalmu! Kalau kau mengatakan siapa kau, kau mungkin saja tidak akan lahir!"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukan siapa aku! Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, ingin mengetahui tentangnya lebih banyak—" Tsunade bisa melihat tatapan sakit dari Naruto. Ia mengerti, Minato mengetahui semua tentang Naruto, tetapi Naruto bahkan hanya tahu sedikit—sangat sedikit—tentang Minato.

"Kalau ia mengetahui namamu, ia akan tahu!"

"Aku adalah Hokage, semua teman-temanku bisa memanggilku Rokudaime terus menerus. Dan aku tidak perlu memberitahukan namaku—" masuk akal. Tetapi tetap saja—

"Gaya berbicaramu sangat mirip dengan Kushina."

"Maka aku akan mencoba menyembunyikannya!" Naruto memegang knop pintu di depannya. Tsunade menahannya walaupun sudah tidak memiliki apapun yang bisa dijadikan alasan, "kumohon baa-chan...aku—benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya..."

...

"Baiklah—" menghela nafas, Tsunade benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, "—kau boleh menemuinya, tetapi Sasuke, Sakura, atau Kakashi akan menemanimu. Tidak ada yang boleh kau bocorkan tentang dirimu pada Minato."

"Baiklah baa-chan!"

{1}

"Wow, dua puluh tahun—" Minato yang mendapatkan sedikit informasi tentang masa yang ia tempati sekarang menoleh pada Shikamaru, Ino, dan juga Kakashi yang menemaninya, "—aku tidak mengerti. Jurus apapun yang disebut sebagai Kamui itu, seolah mengirimku ke tempat yang berbeda saat bertabrakan dengan Hiraishin."

"Akupun juga tidak percaya sensei—aku benar-benar terkejut melihatmu muncul," Kakashi tampak tertawa datar dan duduk di depan Minato.

"Tetapi Hokage yang berganti cukup cepat—aku sempat melihat pemuda yang menghentikan pertarungan kami, yang memakai jubah Rokudaime—" Kakashi tampak memudarkan sedikit senyumannya. Minato menyadari itu, dan baru saja akan menanyakannya saat pintu di belakang mereka terbuka. Tampak Naruto yang berjalan perlahan dan tidak melepaskan pandangan sama sekali dari Minato.

"Na—Rokudaime-sama," Kakashi hampir memberitahukan nama Naruto dan segera menggantinya. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mendekati mereka.

"Maaf membuatmu berada disini... Yondaime Hokage," Naruto mencoba untuk mengendalikan ekspresi dan emosinya. Empat tahun ia tidak melihat ayahnya semenjak dibangkitkan oleh Edo Tensei Orochimaru.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti—kalau aku jadi kau aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama," tertawa pelan dan tampak menatap Naruto yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau sebaiknya sensei beristirahat dulu? Kau belum pulih dari lukamu sensei—" Kakashi mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dan Minato. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku mau berbagi mansion Hokage denganmu," Naruto tersenyum lebar dan tampak sangat antusias melihat ayahnya meskipun yang bersangkutan tidak mengenalnya sama sekali, "tetapi bersama dengan Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh, sepertinya kau menjadi mantan guru seorang Hokage, Kakashi?" Tertawa, Naruto tampak tertawa juga melihat wajah Kakashi yang memerah, "kalau aku tidak merepotkan."

"Maaf kalau kau seperti seorang tahanan. Tetapi kau tahu, kami tidak bisa membiarkan informasi masa depan dibocorkan bukan?"

"Aku mengerti."

{1}

"Shishou, apakah tidak apa-apa membiarkan Naruto bersama ayahnya?" Sakura tampak berbicara dengan Tsunade yang hanya menghela nafas dan memijat dahinya, "kalau sampai membocorkan masa depan—"

"Apa yang bisa kuperbuat Sakura? Naruto tidak pernah merasakan bersama dengan ayahnya dalam keadaan damai seperti ini—ia seorang Hokage, ia sudah dewasa dan mengerti apa yang harus dan tidak harus dilakukan," Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dan menghela nafas. Yah, Naruto sudah lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya, dan ia berharap itu bertahan hingga mereka mencari cara mengembalikannya.

{1}

"Oke aku sedikit terkejut kau juga berfikir untuk membeli Ichiraku Ramen terlebih dahulu," Minato, tampak masuk ke dalam mansion yang bentuk dan letaknya tidak berubah dari terakhir kali ia menempatinya, "bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku suka ramen?"

"Naah, dia hanya pecinta ramen—bukan hanya sensei tetapi semua orang juga ia tawari," Kakashi tidak bohong. Ia ingat bagaimana Naruto menawari mereka untuk makan ramen beberapa kali semenjak Gennin bahkan saat di akademi Iruka juga ditawarinya. Duduk di ruang tamu, tampak melepaskan jubah Hokagenya.

"Kau tampak sangat muda untuk menjadi seorang Hokage. Berapa usiamu?"

"Dua puluh tahun, tahun ini—" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Walaupun tidak menjadi Kage termuda, tetapi ia sudah menyandang gelar Hokage termuda.

"Wow, orang tuamu pasti bangga eh?" Naruto tampak tersenyum dan menatap ayahnya. Apakah ayah dan ibunya benar-benar bangga mendengarnya menjadi Hokage, "lalu, siapa namamu?"

"Eh?"

"Tidak bisa diberitahu sensei, itu berpengaruh pada masamu—" Kakashi menghentikannya, melihat Naruto yang benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan siapa namanya.

"Ah, padahal kalau memang ia dua puluh tahun—tahun ini, mungkin saja ia seusia dengan anak yang dikandung Kushina." Menghela nafas dan tersenyum, "kalian mungkin akan menjadi teman yang baik. Ah, kuharap aku bisa mengetahui anakku di masa ini..."

'_Aku disini tou-chan..._' Naruto tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Ayahnya sangat-sangat-sangat dekat—tetapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan kalau ia adalah anaknya. Kakashi menatap kearah Naruto dan tampak menoleh lagi pada Minato.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan banyak tentang Rokudaime Hokage muda ini," Kakashi menepuk kepala Naruto sambil tersenyum, "tetapi satu hal yang bisa kuceritakan. Ia bisa menguasai jurus Rasenganmu dengan sempurna sensei."

"Wow, benarkah?! Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"Jiraiya-sensei, ia mengajariku setelah aku sedikit memohon padanya." Minato hanya mengangguk-angguk saja walaupun ia merasa aneh kenapa gurunya bisa memilih anak ini dengan mudahnya. Karena yang ia tahu, Jiraiya benar-benar pemilih dalam hal murid.

"Sejak ia masih di akademi kau adalah orang yang diidolakannya. Ia ingin tahu banyak tentangmu—" Naruto menatap Kakashi yang tampak mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada Kakashi-sensei, sepertinya ini akan berjalan cukup lancar.

"Benarkah? Apa yang kau ingin tanyakan?"

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana—" dan hari itu, dihabiskan oleh Naruto dan Minato untuk bercerita tentang kehidupan Minato dan juga sedikit pertanyaan tentangnya. Dan tanpa terasa, mereka sudah menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu untuk berbincang dan saat itu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam.

"Sensei, apakah kau tidak lelah? Ini sudah pukul 11 malam..." Kakashi tampak menguap dan lelah. Sementara Minato baru sadar dengan hal itu segera menoleh pada Naruto.

"Benar juga, baiklah—sepertinya pembicaraan kita harus tertunda eh?" tersenyum, Naruto tampak sedikit kecewa namun tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan hanya tersenyum seraya mengangguk. Berjalan menuju tiga kamar yang ada di lantai dua, kamar Minato berada diantara kamar Naruto dan juga Kakashi.

"Aku sudah menyuruh bunshinku untuk membersihkan kamarmu to—Yondaime, di kamar juga ada pakaian gantimu. Maaf kalau sedikit kekecilan," sekali lagi Minato hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebelum masuk ke kamar sambil mengucapkan selamat malam pada Kakashi dan juga Naruto.

...

"Aku ingin kesuatu tempat, Kakashi-sensei—kuserahkan tou-chan padamu..." Kakashi tampak bingung namun pada akhirnya mengangguk. Naruto melakukan shunshin dan keluar dari rumah itu meninggalkan Minato dan Kakashi.

'_**Apa yang kau rencanakan gaki?**_' Kyuubi tampak menyadari raut wajah Naruto yang tampak serius. Naruto sendiri tampak terdiam sejenak seolah tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kurama saat itu.

'_Sesuatu yang ingin kupersiapkan jika terjadi kemungkinan terburuk yang kufikirkan—_' berhenti di sebuah tempat yang terlihat seperti sebuah toko bunga, berhenti di salah satu jendela dan mengetuk pelan jendela itu menunggu seseorang membukanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama saat jendela itu terbuka dan menunjukkan seorang perempuan berambut pirang dan juga seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan model nanas.

"Hehehe, sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian?"

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau masih melakukannya Rokudaime-sama~?" Suara itu benar-benar terdengar manis—terlalu manis hingga ia bergidik ngeri. Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas dan bergumam 'mendokusei' sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Aku ingin mempercepat rencana kita..."

{1}

"...me... Rokudaime...?"

Suara itu tampak sedikit mengganggunya yang tengah terlelap. Mencoba untuk mengerjap dan melihat apa atau siapa yang mengganggu tidurnya. Menemukan sosok yang sangat mirip dengannya itu kini tengah tersenyum dan duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau tidur disini kau tahu?" Naruto tampak mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, menyadari kalau ia menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk memulai apa yang sedang ia rencanakan. Merenggangkan tangannya dan tampak membalas senyumannya, "apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?"

"Fuinjutsu, sudah hampir satu tahun aku mengerjakannya dan sedikit lagi selesai," Minato yang memang mendalami dan menyukai Fuinjutsu mencoba untuk melihat itu. Naruto tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya karena itu adalah milik ayahnya yang tidak terselesaikan.

"Hei, itu adalah formula yang juga sedang kukembangkan bukan? Kau mencoba menyempurnakannya?" Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Minato tampak benar-benar kagum dengan apa yang dilakukan. Terakhir kali, ia mencoba menyempurnakannya baru selesai hingga 20% dan sekarang ia bahkan bisa menjamin kalau hanya butuh beberapa minggu untuk menyelesaikannya.

Kakashi yang tampak baru saja tiba di ruangan itu tampak tersenyum dibalik penutup mulutnya, melihat bagaimana pasangan ayah dan anak itu tampak akrab saat berdiskusi walaupun Minato tidak mengetahui kalau yang ada di sampingnya saat itu adalah anaknya.

"Apakah aku mengganggu?" Kakashi mengetuk pintu ruangan itu. Minato dan Naruto tampak sama-sama menoleh dan tampak menggeleng, "aku ingin memanggil Rokudaime karena ada pertemuan dengan Godaime Kazekage~"

Membenturkan kepalanya, tampak benar-benar lelah karena ia memang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dan semalaman terjaga hanya untuk ini.

"Jangan gunakan Kagebunshin, itu pesan Tsunade-sama. Tetapi kalau untuk menemani Minato-sensei, ia memperbolehkan." Kakashi tersenyum saat melihat Naruto yang membulatkan matanya sebelum tersenyum juga. Minato tampak sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan mereka.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan dengan kagebunshin Rokudaime?" Menoleh dan menghela nafas, satu pertanyaan yang selalu ia dapatkan ketika Tsunade juga bertanya tentang paperwork dan juga kagebunshin. Yang benar saja, ia pasti bertaruh kalau Sandaime akan menanyakan hal yang sama dengannya kalau saja ia masih hidup.

"Ingat kalau kagebunshin bisa mentransfer memorinya saat bunshin itu menghilang?" Minato mengangguk dan tampak Naruto membentuk sebuah bunshin sebelum memakai jubahnya dan akan berbalik pergi sebelum menoleh pada ayahnya lagi dengan senyuman lebar, "kalau begitu satu kata untukmu, laporan!"

...

"EEEEEEH!" Dan teriakan itu yang terdengar dari rumah sang Rokudaime Hokage saat itu.

{1}

Sudah satu bulan lamanya Minato berada di masa depan, semua warga Konoha sudah diberitahu tentang kedatangannya dan bersikap biasa saat melihat sang Rokudaime Hokage yang sering terlihat bersama dengan ayahnya itu.

Mereka juga tahu kalau mereka tidak diperbolehkan untuk memberitahu kalau sang Rokudaime adalah anak dari sang Yondaime Hokage.

Selain menemani ayahnya dan menghabiskan waktu sebanyaknya bersama dengan ayahnya, Naruto mencoba untuk menyelesaikan fuin yang ada di tempatnya itu sambil memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengembalikan ayahnya ke masanya serta Obito.

Di ruangannya yang ada di rumahnya, tampak Ino yang duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto. Keduanya tampak menutup matanya seolah Ino sedang menggunakan Shintenshin pada Naruto. Dan memang itu yang mereka lakukan selama 1 jam lamanya.

Dan saat Ino membuka matanya, ia tampak cukup lelah, dan mencoba untuk mengusap air matanya yang keluar begitu saja.

"Maa, apa yang kau tangisi Ino?" Naruto tampak tertawa melihat temannya itu yang tampak hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa terus tersenyum dengan semua yang kulihat itu? Semuanya—sangat mengerikan," Ino tampak hanya menghela nafas dan melihat kearah segel yang ada di pangkuannya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto berhasil menyempurnakan fuin yang dibuat oleh ayahnya itu, dan ia membutuhkan bantuan Ino untuk benar-benar menyempurnakannya.

"Kenapa kau benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan ini sebelum ayahmu kembali?"

"Kau tahu kalau Obito juga kembali ke masa ini bukan," Ino hanya mengangguk dan menunggu apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, "kalau sampai ia di masa 20 tahun yang lalu berada disini—kemungkinannya adalah, ia mengincar—"

DHUAR!

Belum selesai Naruto berbicara saat ledakan tiba-tiba saja terjadi menghancurkan salah satu sisi dari dinding yang ada di ruangan itu. Menoleh di kepulan asap itu untuk menemukan seseorang berdiri disana.

"Kau—" Naruto tampak berdiri di dekat Obito, di depan Ino yang membawa sebuah gulungan di tangannya. Di depan mereka pria bertopeng spiral yang mereka kenal dengan Obito tampak bersiap menyerang mereka, "Ino, pergi dari sini, aku tidak ingin gulungan itu sampai hancur…"

"Tetapi—"

"Kau tahu bagaimana kekuatannya, cepat pergi—" Naruto masih menatap Obito saat berbicara dengan Ino. Ino yang tampak ragu pada akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk dan segera pergi dari sana minimal memanggil ANBU dan juga Sasuke.

"Ingin menyelamatkan gadis itu Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto?" Membulatkan matanya, tampak terkejut saat Obito mengatakan itu seolah ia mengetahuinya, "aku menemukan catatan yang ditinggalkan oleh diriku di masa ini. Dan, melihat situasi sepertinya tidak berjalan lancar huh? Tetapi dengan catatan itu, aku bisa merencanakan apa yang gagal di masa ini…"

"Apa yang kau inginkan…"

…

"Seharusnya kau tahu bukan? Aku ingin apa yang ada di dalam tubuhmu—" tentu, Naruto mengerti kalau apa yang diinginkan pemuda itu adalah chakra Kyuubi di tubuhnya. Dan kalau itu ia lakukan, sama artinya ia membunuh dirinya sendiri.

'_Tetapi kalau aku melakukan itu—_' menutup matanya, tampak menghela nafas sebelum membuka mata dan menatap Obito, "kalau aku melakukannya, apakah kau akan menyerang Konoha? Apakah…kau akan menggunakan Kyuubi untuk menghancurkan Konoha dan juga membunuh mereka berdua?"

"Tergantung dengan apa yang akan menjadi rencanaku," terdiam sejenak dan tampak memikirkannya, "dan mungkin tidak akan kulakukan karena sebut saja instingku…"

'_Tanda Hiraishin itu tidak bisa menghilang sampai kapanpun. Kau tidak mengetahui itu bukan Obito…?_'

Naruto tampak menyerengit, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya sebelum melepaskan chakra Kyuubi dari tubuhnya dan kembali pada mode normalnya.

'_**Apa yang kau lakukan Gaki!**_'

'_Kalau seperti ini, kau juga tidak akan dianggap monster oleh orang-orang Konoha bukan?_' Tersenyum tipis, tampak menatap tajam kearah Obito di depannya, "aku tidak akan melawan… Lakukan apa yang kau ingin lakukan."

Dan saat itu, yang dilihat oleh Naruto hanyalah mata sharingan yang berputar di depannya dan semuanya tampak samar serta perlahan menjadi gelap.

"Naruto!"

{Minato's POV}

Aku berlari kearah kamar Rokudaime bersama dengan Kakashi setelah terdengar ledakan dari sana. Chakra yang terasa disana juga tampaknya bisa kutebak kalau itu adalah chakra dari pria bertopeng yang membawaku kemari. Tetapi, lagi-lagi aku bisa merasakan chakra Kyuubi—darimana…

"Kakashi, Rokudaime—apakah ia memiliki chakra Kyuubi?" Kakashi yang mendengar itu tampak terlihat terdiam dan menghela nafas. Melihat itu, tanpa menunggu jawabanpun aku bisa tahu apa yang menjadi jawaban dari Kakashi.

"Ya—Rokudaime-sama… Memiliki chakra Kyuubi." Kalau ia memiliki chakra Kyuubi, dimana Kushina? Apa yang terjadi padanya—dan kalau terjadi apa-apa saat persalinan anak kami, bagaimana keadaan anakku? Hanya itu yang ada di fikiranku.

"Aku tidak akan melawan, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan…"

Suara itu tampak terdengar dari sumber ledakan. Aku terkejut dan segera mencoba membuka pintu ruangan yang tampak retak, untuk melihat pria bertopeng itu mengeluarkan mata sharingannya dan berdiri di depan—

"NARUTO!"

Kakashi tampak berlari sambil memanggil nama yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Nama yang kudapatkan dari Jiraiya-sensei beberapa bulan yang lalu—yang akan kugunakan untuk anak kami nanti.

'_Jadi dia—_'

{End of Minato's POV}

"Squad 3 dan 4 bantu Yamanaka untuk melacak keberadaannya! Squad 2, bersama Shikamaru buat strategi untuk menyelamatkan Rokudaime Hokage!" Sasuke tampak mencoba untuk membagi semua squad ANBU yang ada di Konoha dengan cepat. Setelah ledakan yang terdengar di tempat tinggal sang Hokage, Kakashi mendatanginya dan mengatakan kalau Naruto diculik oleh Obito.

"Sensei—" Kakashi mendatangi Minato yang tampak terdiam dan duduk di salah satu kursi, "—kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Dia Naruto...selama ini, anakku ada di depan mataku," Kakashi tampak diam hanya menatap sang Yondaime Hokage yang benar-benar shock dengan apa yang terjadi, "kenapa ia menjadi Jinchuuriki? Dimana aku dan juga Kushina?"

...

"Aku akan mengatakan padamu nanti sensei—kita harus menyelamatkan Naruto. Tetapi—" Kakashi yang sudah berjalan menjauhi Minato tampak menghentikan langkahnya lagi, "—aku bisa katakan kalau apa yang akan kusebutkan ini...tidaklah baik untukmu..."

Dan Minato hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya bingung—namun memiliki pemikiran tentang apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Kakashi.

{1}

"Segel yang dilepas dari Kyuubi memang menunjukkan kalau kau sudah bisa menguasai chakra Kyuubi sepenuhnya. Tetapi—" Obito yang berdiri di salah satu bebatuan yang ada di sana tampak menatap Naruto yang terikat dengan tali yang terbuat dari fuin (yang dulu juga mengikat ibunya) dan berada di depannya, "—itu membuatku mudah untuk menguasainya..."

'_**Apa yang kau lakukan gaki! Kau ingin aku dikuasai oleh orang itu lagi?!**_' Naruto tampak tidak bisa fokus dengan apa yang ada di sekelilingnya saat fuin yang menempel padanya perlahan mengeluarkan chakra Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya.

'_Tou-chan akan menyelamatkanmu—aku tahu itu, kau dianggap monster karena perah menghancurkan desa. Kalau—malam itu kau tidak menghancurkan desa, kau tidak akan dibenci oleh orang-orang Konoha—_' jeda sejenak, bahkan untuk bernafaspun ia sudah semakin susah untuk melakukannya, '_lagipula, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu—tidak akan pernah...partner..._'

"Sedikit lagi—" matanya tampak menatap sharingan yang ada di lubang topeng pemuda itu. Membuat mata biru itu berubah menjadi merah dan menjadi mata sharingan yang sama dengannya, "kau akan menjadi milikku Kyuubi..."

'_Apakah seperti ini yang dirasakan oleh Chiyo-baa-chan dan juga kaa-chan? Tubuhku—_' di alam fikirannya, ia bisa melihat bagaimana wujud Kyuubi semakin menghilang dari hadapannya. Sebelum itu terjadi, Naruto tampak mencoba untuk membentuk sebuah fuin yang ia letakkan pada tubuh Kyuubi.

'_**Apa yang kau lakukan Gaki?**_'

"Sudah kukatakan—" menunduk sejenak untuk mengambil nafas, memberikan senyuman pada Kyuubi saat itu, "—aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai kapanpun..."

Itu kata-kata terakhir dari Naruto yang di dengar oleh Kyuubi sebelum chakranya benar-benar menghilang dari tubuh sang Rokudaime Hokage.

"Selamat tinggal—Kurama..."

{1}

Saat Sasuke dan beberapa Squad sampai di tempat dimana Naruto berada dengan bantuan para shinobi yang melacak chakra Kyuubi milik sang Hokage, yang mereka temukan hanyalah Obito yang berdiri diam sementara sosok Naruto tampak tergeletak begitu saja di depannya.

"Aku sudah dapatkan chakra Kyuubi—" Obito tampak menatap tubuh Naruto yang tampak tidak berdaya di depannya. Mendengar itu, Minato yang tampak pertama kali bereaksi dan segera bergerak menggunakan Hiraishin ke dekat Obito.

"Sensei!" Kakashi melihat bagaimana Minato sudah berada di belakang Obito dan tampak mengacungkan kunai di lehernya. Kakashi harus menghentikannya—kalau sampai Minato tahu ia membunuh Obito, itu tidak akan menjadi hal yang baik.

"Yondaime Hokage—aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan terlambat mendatangi tempat ini. Tetapi apapun yang kau lakukan, aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan—" Minato masih menatap tajam kearah Obito yang masih terlihat tenang, "berterima kasihlah pada anakmu. Aku tidak membunuh kalian berdua dan juga anakmu di masa kita…"

"Apa—"

"Naruto!" saat Kakashi mencoba untuk mendekati gurunya dan juga mantan rekan satu timnya itu, Sakura dan juga Sasuke serta beberapa ninja lainnya tampak mendekati Naruto yang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

'_Chakra Kyuubi benar-benar sudah menghilang dari tubuhnya—melihat apa yang harusnya terjadi pada Gaara saat Shukaku diambil Akatsuki—'_ Sakura mengecek keadaan Naruto dan hanya bisa terdiam dengan dahi yang berkerut sebelum menutup matanya, _'ia—'_

"Sakura?" Sasuke melihat Sakura yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Seharusnya ia tahu, Jinchuuriki yang kehilangan bijuunya tidak akan mungkin selamat. Tetapi yang benar saja—yang berada di depannya bukanlah Shinobi biasa. Ia adalah orang yang kuat—memimpin semua orang saat peperangan itu, "kita harus menemui Tsunade-sama…"

"Y—ya, Shishou pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan—"

"Kalian tahu… kalau tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan bukan," suara yang lemah dan juga berbisik itu tampak mengalihkan perhatian keduanya dan mereka menoleh pada Naruto yang sudah berada di punggung Sasuke, "hanya karena darah Uzumaki yang membuatku bertahan dan memiliki sedikit waktu—sama seperti kaa-chan…"

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh dobe—kau adalah Hokage dan bukan orang lemah yang dengan mudahnya tewas hanya karena ini," Naruto tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan sahabatnya—mantan missing nin itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu ini akan terjadi sejak tou-chan dan juga Obito muncul…aku sudah memperhitungkan hampir semuanya," Ino yang tampak baru sampai terlihat terkejut dengan keadaan Naruto dan pada akhirnya mengerti kenapa Naruto melakukan semuanya, "dan kukira, kau juga sudah mendapatkan jawabannya bukan—Ino?"

…

"Kau fikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja sepertimu? Aku akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha dan menemui Tsunade-sama," Sasuke segera bergerak cepat untuk membawa Naruto di punggungnya. Begitu juga dengan Sakura, Ino dan semua shinobi yang ikut menyelamatkan Naruto.

Minato masih berada di belakang Obito sementara Kakashi tampak mencoba menghentikan mantan gurunya itu. Melihat Naruto yang dibawa oleh Sasuke, ia segera menoleh pada Minato.

"Sensei, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk melakukan ini—kita harus menyelamatkan Naruto," Minato menoleh pada Kakashi sebelum menoleh kearah Sasuke yang membawa Naruto. Mengeratkan genggamannya pada kunai di tangannya sebelum menutup matanya dan melakukan Shunshin meninggalkan Obito sendirian disana.

"Satu hal yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang—adalah menunggu sensei untuk menyadari cara untuk kembali ke masa lalu…"

{1}

"Aku akan mencoba untuk memberikan chakraku, jangan kau berani-berani untuk menyerah Naruto," terima kasih untuk Minato yang langsung menggunakan Hiraishin untuk membawa Naruto ke Konoha. Tsunade segera menangani sang Rokudaime Hokage, namun dengan segera Naruto menghentikannya.

"Aku tidak ingin baa-chan sampai menghabiskan chakra dengan sia-sia, apalagi menggunakan teknik yang sama seperti Chiyo-baa-chan," Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan menatap kearah semuanya, "lagipula, sudah kukatakan kalau aku sudah tahu akan berakhir seperti ini."

…

"Tetapi, kalau dengan ini aku bisa menyelamatkan tou-chan dan juga kaa-chan…" menatap Minato yang berusaha keras untuk menahan tangisnya, ia hanya bisa mengeratkan giginya. Ia juga tahu tidak akan mungkin seorang Jinchuuriki akan bertahan setelah bijuu terlepas dari tubuhnya, "aku sudah cukup senang karena kali ini aku bisa menyelamatkan kalian berdua…"

Minato tidak mengerti, apa yang terjadi padanya—tetapi ia tahu kalau ia sudah melakukan hal yang buruk pada anaknya.

"Ah, aku benar-benar lelah," menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya dalam-dalam, menutup matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya dan melihat kearah Sasuke dan juga yang lainnya termasuk Hinata, "aku hanya menyesal karena satu hal saja…"

Dan baik Kakashi, Sasuke, dan Sakura tampaknya mengerti saat mata Naruto tertuju pada Hinata. Toh mereka yang merupakan sahabat dan juga rekan Naruto yang paling dekat dengannya dan tahu hampir semuanya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata-chan… Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei… Tsunade-baa-chan… _minna_…" menatap Tsunade lalu ayahnya, tampak tersenyum selebar dan setulus yang bisa ia lakukan walaupun saat ini air matanya tampak keluar di ujung matanya, "di masa ini… aku kehilangan kalian berdua, tetapi—kuharap dengan semua ini, aku tidak akan kehilangan kalian untuk yang kedua kalinya…"

"Kenapa, seharusnya aku yang melakukannya—seharusnya aku yang mengorbankan diriku untukmu… itu adalah tugas seorang ayah," ia tidak lagi memperdulikan saat air matanya mengalir, Minato hanya menatap anaknya yang ia tunggu selama 8 bulan itu sekarang berada di depannya, "kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu."

"Aku tahu itu, tetapi untuk kali ini… aku ingin menunjukkan terima kasihku padamu tou-chan," tertawa pelan dan mata sapphire itu tampak semakin tertutup oleh kelopak mata yang semakin memberat, "tou-chan, terima kasih untuk semuanya… untuk terakhir kalinya, dan kurasa tidak cukup untuk aku mengatakannya. Tetapi—terima kasih… untuk semua yang kau dan kaa-chan lakukan untukku…"

Itu adalah kalimat yang terakhir kali terdengar, sebelum mata itu menutup dan nafas itu berhenti begitu saja. Saat Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage berusia 20 tahun itu tampak seolah tertidur dengan pulas dan tidak akan terbangun lagi.

**[To be Continue]**

Karena prologue dibagi dua saya langsung double update, silahkan ke chapter kedua sebelum review~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Untraveling Time

Genre :Family/Adventure (Angst for Prologue)

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, misstypo dkk

.

Sosok Pemuda misterius yang tampak muncul di masa Minato masih hidup tampak mencoba untuk menculik Kushina sebelum Naruto lahir. Tabrakan antara jurus Hiraishin dengan Kamui milik pemuda itu tampak menyebabkan peristiwa yang mengejutkan untuk semua orang.

{2}

Prologue Part 2, Death of a Hero

{2}

Tentu kabar kematian dari Rokudaime Hokage segera menyebar ke seluruh Konoha. Mungkin kalau saja itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang dulu—penduduk Konoha yang dibenci oleh semua orang mungkin saja tidak akan menimbulkan kegegeran (bahkan mungkin semua orang akan senang dengan kematiannya).

Namun, saat ini yang dibicarakan adalah kematian dari Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto—Rokudaime Hokage, seorang yang menyelamatkan mereka semua saat terjadi perang dunia Shinobi saat itu. Mengalahkan Uchiha Madara dan juga Uchiha Obito serta menghentikan Jyuubi. Kematiannya benar-benar memberikan pukulan bagi semuanya.

Sakura dan semua teman-teman Naruto tentu tidak mungkin tidak menangis mendengarnya. Sasuke tidak berbicara sama sekali sejak saat itu dan menghindar dari semuanya. Semuanya merasakan kesedihan yang sama saat mendengar kematian Hokage mereka.

Satu orang yang juga tidak tampak sejak kematiannya adalah Minato Namikaze. Ia hanya mengurung diri di ruangan Naruto dan tidak berbicara dengan siapapun bahkan Kakashi sekalipun. Mungkin saat ini hanya Kakashi yang dekat dengan Naruto yang bisa berfikir cukup tenang.

"Sensei—kami menemukan cara untuk mengembalikanmu kembali ke masamu," Kakashi tampak membuka ruangan itu untuk melihat Minato yang duduk di kursi yang ada di sana dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja seolah tidak mendengar Kakashi berbicara.

"Apa yang aku lakukan di masa ini Kakashi…? Seburuk apa yang aku lakukan hingga Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu…"

…

Kakashi tidak lagi perduli dengan adanya time paradox atau apapun itu. Lagipula ia yakin kalau gurunya tidak akan mau mendapatkan penolakan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Menghela nafas, berharap kalau Tsunade tidak akan memenggal kepalanya setelah ini.

"Dua puluh tahun yang lalu, saat Kushina-san melahirkan Naruto—pria bertopeng yang muncul tadi menyerang Kushina-san karena tahu kalau segel Kyuubi akan melemah saat seorang Jinchuuriki perempuan melahirkan. Dan ia berhasil—Kyuubi terlepas dari Kushina-san dan menghancurkan hampir seluruh isi Konoha." Minato menegakkan kepalanya untuk mendengar lebih jelas tentang itu.

"Kau memindahkan Kyuubi jauh dari Konoha untuk menghindari kehancuran yang lebih parah. Kushina-san juga muncul dan mencoba untuk menghentikan Kyuubi. Aku tidak tahu jelasnya seperti apa—tetapi yang kudengar dari Sandaime-sama adalah, kau menggunakan Shiki Fujin untuk menyegel Kyuubi dalam tubuh Naruto," Shiki Fujin? Itu menjelaskan kenapa ia tidak ada disini. Tetapi kalau begitu—

"Ya, Naruto kehilangan kedua orang tuanya saat ia lahir." Seolah bisa mengetahui apa yang difikirkan oleh gurunya, Kakashi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Siapa…yang membesarkannya?"

"Tidak ada, ia tinggal di panti asuhan hingga usianya 7 tahun dan tinggal sendirian setelah itu—Kyuubi menghancurkan desa dan orang-orang Konoha menganggap kalau Naruto adalah Kyuubi," Kakashi menyerengit saat melihat ekspresi dingin dari mantan gurunya itu saat mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

'_Apa yang kulakukan—aku meninggalkannya…dan membuatnya mengalami semua itu?'_

"Aku tidak pernah ada untuknya—tidak pernah memberikan apa yang seharusnya kuberikan sebagai orang tua. Tetapi—kenapa ia melakukan itu," menautkan kedua tangannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di atas kedua tangannya itu. Kalau didengarkan dengan baik, Kakashi juga akan mendengar isakan samar darinya, "ia tidak perlu melakukannya pada seorang ayah yang tidak pernah ada untuknya bukan..."

"Suatu hari, Naruto mengatakan padaku kalau kau muncul di dalam fikirannya. Ia tidak pernah mengetahui siapa orang tuanya—dan saat kau muncul dan mengatakan semuanya, ia mengatakan kalau ia senang mengetahui kalau pahlawannya sejak kecil sebenarnya adalah ayahnya," tersenyum tipis saat membayangkan Naruto yang tersenyum senang saat itu, "lalu saat ia mencoba mengendalikan chakra Kyuubi Kushina-san muncul dan membantunya…"

…

"Ia menganggap kalian berdua adalah sumber cahayanya—mataharinya. Kalian memberikannya kasih sayang dan cinta, dan ia ingin membalasnya untuk kalian…"

{2}

Di depannya sekarang tampak sebuah peti kayu yang dikelilingi oleh banyak bunga dan juga sebuah foto yang terpampang di atas peti itu. Foto sosok Naruto yang memakai pakaian Jounninnya yang berbalut jubah Hokage, tampak tersenyum lebar menunjukkan bagaimana senangnya ia cita-citanya sudah tercapai.

Minato berdiri dan menatap foto itu dalam-dalam. Rasanya aneh mengingat ia bahkan membayangkan bagaimana anaknya akan lahir nanti dan sekarang ia berdiri di depan peti mati dimana anaknya tertidur di dalamnya. Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia hidup bersama dengan anaknya.

"Aku adalah ayah yang buruk huh? Menyegel seekor monster di tubuhmu, membiarkanmu sendirian menanggung semua itu, dan sekarang tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat kau tewas…"

…

"Ia melakukan itu juga untuk dirinya Hokage-sama," suara itu membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan gadis berambut panjang dengan warna pirang pucat yang berjalan kearahnya. Minato melihat bayangan dari sahabatnya, dan tahu siapa gadis itu.

"Kau anak dari Inoichi?" Ino hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, "bagaimana keadaan ayahmu sekarang?"

"Ia tewas dalam perang dunia shinobi bersama dengan paman Shikaku." Minato tampak tidak terlalu terkejut, lagipula Inoichi harusnya berada di ruangan T&I saat ia ditahan, "Naruto melakukan itu agar anda mengubah masa depannya saat kembali ke masa anda Yondaime-sama…"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa mengubahnya, dan malah membuatnya semakin buruk? Pria bertopeng itu memiliki chakra Kyuubi sekarang."

"Ia sepenuhnya percaya pada anda," mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan memberikannya pada Minato. Gulungan jutsu yang tampak disempurnakan oleh Naruto selama 1 bulan itu. Minato melihat gulungan itu, mengetahui apa gunanya karena ia sendiri yang menciptakannya.

"Heh, segel untuk menyimpan kenangan… siapapun yang membukanya akan mendapatkan bayangan dari kenangan orang yang dituju. Mengaktifkannya dengan Shintenshin, dan menyimpannya dalam gulungan ini—" Minato merancangnya bersama dengan Inoichi, dan tidak heran kalau Naruto meminta bantuan dari Ino. Awalnya ia melakukan itu untuk menggunakannya sebagai arsip yang lebih mudah saat menginterogasi seseorang.

"Ia ingin membagi semua kenangan pada anda… aku tidak akan berbohong saat mengatakan kalau semua kenangan itu bukanlah kenangan yang baik," mendengar penjelasan singkat dari Kakashi sudah bisa membuatnya membayangkan seperti apa kehidupan yang dialami Naruto, "tetapi kuharap anda tidak menyia-nyiakan apa yang dilakukan oleh Rokudaime Hokage kami yang bodoh itu. Kalau Naruto percaya pada anda, maka kami akan percaya sepenuhnya pada anda…"

{2}

"Reruntuhan Roran."

Satu hari setelah pemakaman dari Naruto, Tsunade memang sengaja menunggu sampai pemakaman itu selesai dan bertemu dengan Minato. Walaupun ia sudah bisa keluar dari ruangan Naruto, saat ini keadaannya tidak ayalnya seperti mayat hidup yang tidak sama sekali memiliki jiwa.

"Kau menyegel sebuah segel yang bisa mengirimmu kembali ke masamu bukan? Kami akan membantumu untuk mengaktifkan segel itu…"

"Tidak—" suara itu membuat Minato dan juga Tsunade menoleh dengan cepat dan menemukan Obito yang tampak berdiri disana. Tentu dengan topeng spiralnya yang menyembunyikan jati dirinya, "—segel itu tampaknya sudah tidak aktif lagi dan kau tidak akan bisa menggunakannya."

"Kau—"

"Jadi, satu-satunya cara adalah—menggunakan cara yang sama dengan yang kita lakukan saat tiba disini?" Minato menatap tajam kearah Obito saat itu dengan sorot mata yang kosong. Tabrakan antara Hiraishin dan juga Kamui yang membuat mereka mengalami kejadian itu.

"Tetapi Minato dia—"

"Aku akan membawanya kembali ke masa kami. Aku tidak ingin masa yang dilindungi oleh Naruto semakin kacau karena adanya orang ini…" berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, tampak menatap tajam kearah Obito saat itu, "meskipun ia kabur setelah itu, aku akan terus mencarinya. Dan aku akan mengalahkannya bagaimanapun caranya…"

"…" Tsunade melihat gulungan jutsu yang dibawa oleh Minato. Itu adalah gulungan fuin yang dikembangkan oleh Naruto dari fuin Minato yang belum selesai diciptakan, "aku sudah tidak bisa menghindar dari kekacauan masa kalian karena kau—" menoleh pada Obito yang menatap Tsunade, "yang mendapatkan catatan dari dirimu di masa ini, dan kau Minato—" menghela nafas melihat sang Yondaime Hokage, "aku akan membiarkanmu membawa gulungan itu."

…

"Jangan kecewakan apa yang Naruto percayai padamu…"

"Terima kasih—Tsunade-hime…"

{2}

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya—namun saat ia sadar kalau cahaya itu menyinarinya lagi, ia tahu kalau ia akan terkirim ke masanya lagi. Ia tahu itu bukan mimpi, ia tahu apa yang dilihatnya adalah kenyataan—dan masa depan itu tidak akan ia biarkan terjadi lagi.

…

"Haruskah aku membukanya sekarang?"

Minato melihat gulungan di tangannya—menoleh sekeliling dan menyadari kalau ia berada di atas patung pahatan dirinya. Tidak ada seseorangpun, dan itu membuatnya cukup nyaman untuk menemukan tempat sendirian tanpa ada pengawasan ANBU sekalipun.

"Bodohnya aku bertanya…"

Tersenyum tipis, ia bahkan tidak perduli apakah Obito muncul atau tidak di dekatnya. Ia hanya ingin melihatnya sesegera mungkin sebelum mengambil langkah selanjutnya. Membuka tali gulungan itu, membukanya dengan segera membuat dunianya terlihat gelap seketika.

{2}

Ia membuka mata untuk melihat kegelapan yang tampak mengelilinginya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat apapun disana dan hanya ia yang ada di sana. Hening beberapa saat—sebelum suara tangis yang samar terdengar disana. Tangis seorang anak kecil yang sedang meringkuk di salah satu sisi kegelapan.

Ia tahu rambut kuning itu, ia melihat tubuh kurus yang penuh dengan lebam dan juga luka. Ingin ia memeluknya dan mencoba menenangkannya—namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya, semua ini hanyalah bayangan yang tidak nyata.

'_Kenapa kau menangis Naruto..._'

Suara pintu terbuka tiba-tiba saja terdengar mengagetkan Minato. Menemukan sosok seorang perempuan yang tampak menatap kamar dengan garang sambil berkacak pinggang. Melihat bagaimana reaksinya melihat Naruto, Minato benar-benar membayangkan hal yang buruk yang akan dilakukan oleh perempuan itu.

"Berhentilah menangis anak setan! Kau mengganggu dan menakuti semua orang!" Naruto, yang ia yakin saat itu baru berusia 2 tahun tampak ketakutan melihat perempuan itu.

"Te—tetapi aku tidak ingin tidur disini sendirian..."

"Monster sepertimu tidak berhak untuk bersama dengan yang lainnya! Sekarang diamlah atau aku akan menendangmu dari sini!" Dan suara pintu yang dibanting membuat Naruto tersentak dan menutup matanya erat. Menoleh pada kamar kecil yang bahkan tidak memiliki kasur, hanya selembar selimut tipis disana.

Dengan segera mengambil selimut tipis itu dan membalut tubuhnya dengan itu. Menoleh pada jendela kamarnya dan melihat kearah langit yang saat itu dipenuhi dengan bintang-bintang.

"Tou-chan dan kaa-chan—" menunjuk dua bintang yang paling terang disana, "Sandaime-jii berkata kalau kalian berubah menjadi bintang paling terang setiap malam. Kalian akan terus mengawas Naru bukan? Naru ingin bertemu dengan kalian..."

Minato hanya bisa menatapnya dengan senyuman sedih. Naruto benar-benar manis saat kecil—ia tidak sabar untuk menantikannya lahir. Bayangan itu bukan hal terburuk yang ia lihat setelah itu. Beberapa pukulan setiap hari, kurungan, dan juga makanan yang minim tampak menjadi makanan sehari-hari untuk Naruto.

Bayangan itu tampak menghilang seperti asap dan kini tergantikan dengan sebuah malam dimana Naruto tampak berada di sebuah kamar yang ia yakini sebagai apartmentnya. Sepertinya Naruto tidak memasukkan semua memorinya ke dalam segel ini—karena yang ia tahu dari Kakashi adalah Naruto pindah ke apartmentnya sendiri saat usianya 7 tahun.

"Hari ini ulang tahunku yang pertama kalinya disini! Hm—" melihat kantungnya yang berisi uang yang tidak banyak, menoleh kekiri dan kekanan sebelum ia berlari kearah luar sedikit mengendap-endap seolah menghindar dari kerumunan. Minato mengikutinya, menyadari kalau festival sedang diadakan disana untuk merayakan musnahnya Kyuubi malam itu.

Naruto masuk ke dalam salah satu toko untuk membeli paling tidak satu cup cake yang ada di sana.

"Maaf, apakah aku boleh membeli satu kue kecil itu?"

Perempuan tua itu tampak menatap kearah Naruto sebelum menyadari siapa yang ada disana. Berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, dan tampak menampar anak kecil itu (yang membuat Minato hampir saja lepas kontrol dan ingin menghabisinya saat itu juga.

"Kau sudah membunuh suami, kakak, dan juga anakku! Apakah kau fikir aku akan memberikanmu kue itu? Hanya untukmu merayakan keberhasilan saat membunuh semua orang!" Anak itu tampak takut, dan dengan segera tampak berlari namun ia terjatuh di depan toko. Saat semua penduduk melihat anak itu, mereka tampak menatapnya dengan dingin—dan bahkan apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka saat itu tidak bisa dilihat oleh Minato. Saat mereka memukuli Naruto yang tidak mengerti apa salahnya.

"Rasakan balasan kami atas apa yang kau lakukan monster!" Dan mereka segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang meringkuk dan memeluk lututnya. Gemetar dan tampak terisak—ketakutan dengan semua itu. Ia tidak mengerti apapun, kenapa para penduduk marah padanya dan kenapa ia selalu dipukuli.

Minato benar-benar tidak ingin melihatnya—yang menyakitkan adalah, ia berada disini namun tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia merasa benar-benar tidak berguna.

"Hei—" suara itu membuat Minato menoleh untuk menemukan seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan mata onyx. Menyadari, kalau yang ada disana adalah pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang kelak menjadi tangan kanan Naruto, "apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau terluka?"

"Ja—jangan dekati aku!" Anak laki-laki itu tampak sedikit tersentak. Anak laki-laki lainnya yang ada di jarak yang tidak jauh darinya tampak menatap Naruto dan menyadari siapa dia.

"Ototou..." Anak laki-laki itu menoleh pada kakaknya yang mengibaskan tangannya dan tampak menyuruhnya ketempatnya. Naruto merasa tidak ada lagi anak laki-laki itu dan tampak menengadahkan kepalanya untuk berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menuju ke apartmentnya.

"Hei-hei tunggu!" Naruto menoleh kearah suara, melihat anak laki-laki yang tadi menanyakan keadaannya berlari mendekatinya sambil membawa sebuah kotak kecil. Tersenyum, anak itu mengulurkan kotak itu kearah Naruto, "nii-san mengatakan kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu! Walaupun aku tidak tahu darimana nii-san tahu. Dan ia mengatakan kalau aku bisa memberikan ini padamu!"

Naruto dengan takut-takut tampak mencoba untuk mengambil kotak itu dan melihat sepotong kue di dalamnya dengan sebuah lilin. Menoleh dengan tatapan kaget kearah anak yang ada di hadapannya, yang tersenyum padanya.

"Te—terima—"

"Ototou, ayo—tou-san dan kaa-san sudah menunggu," anak itu menoleh sebelum mengangguk dan berlari sebelum mendengar Naruto berterima kasih. Hanya menatap pada anak itu dan tersenyum lebar sebelum berlari kembali ke arah apartmentnya. Minato tersenyum, mungkin Naruto tidak sadar mengingat kenangan itu dan masuk ke dalam fuin itu. Ia senang saat ada satu atau dua orang yang masih perduli pada anak itu.

Dan ia hanya berharap kalau itu adalah kenangan yang bagus yang ia lihat pertama kalinya setelah melihat semua ingatan di fuin itu.

Namun sepertinya untuknya itu belum terwujud saat beberapa orang tampak sudah menunggu di depan apartment dan menatapnya tajam. Memukulinya sekali lagi, dan meremukkan kue di tangan Naruto yang ia coba untuk lindungi. Naruto hanya bisa menangis saat melihat kue itu sudah hancur di depannya, namun tetap membawanya ke dalam apartment.

Duduk di salah satu kursi, mencoba untuk menyalakan satu lilin diatas kue yang sudah hancur itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun... Selamat ulang tahun... Selamat ulang tahun untukku... Selamat ulang tahun..." Mengusap air matanya dan tampak meniup lilin itu hingga padam. Ia tidak bisa lagi memakan kue yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu. Namun ia menyimpannya di kulkas kecil di ruangannya dan tampak akan tidur, namun tidak berani tidur di atas tempat tidurnya saat mendengar lemparan batu yang memecahkan kacanya. Tempat tidurnya ada di tepi jendela, dan ia memutuskan untuk lebih aman tidur di sudut kamarnya dengan hanya sehelai selimut yang menghangatkannya di musim dingin itu.

'_Bagaimana ia bisa tetap tersenyum setelah semua ini...?_' Minato hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Memori terus berputar, saat Naruto menginjak bangku akademi, dimana ia bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Walaupun Minato melihat teman-temannya dalam usia yang jauh lebih tua, tetapi ia masih bisa melihat kemiripan mereka.

Ia melihat saat Naruto gagal dalam test gennin karena tidak bisa menggunakan bunshin biasa. Tentu, pengendalian chakranya sangat minim hingga ia tidak bisa membuat bunshin biasa. Saat Naruto mendengar bisikan cemooh dari anak-anak yang diberikan selamat oleh kedua orang tuanya saat keluar dari gedung, ia hanya diam dan duduk di ayunan itu.

Ia meminta perhatian dari orang-orang dengan caranya sendiri. Seperti mewarnai patung monumen Hokage (yang membuat Minato tidak kuasa menahan tawanya).

Minato mungkin tidak sama sekali bahkan mengedipkan matanya untuk tidak melihat apa yang ada di dalam memori anaknya itu. Ia tersenyum saat melihat salah satu guru akademik yang memperlakukannya layaknya keluarga (Umino Iruka). Lalu, ia melihat bagaimana Teuichi memperlakukan Naruto dan memberikan Naruto sebuah tempat yang bisa ia katakan rumah.

'_Minimal masih ada yang tersenyum untuknya..._'

Ia melihat semua peristiwa disana, dari Mizuki, lalu misi tingkat C pertama Naruto yang berakhir menjadi misi tingkat B, ujian chuunin yang berakhir kacau dengan kedatangan Orochimaru, Jinchuuriki Ichibi, dan juga kematian Sandaime. Ia juga melihat bagaimana Naruto berhasil memanggil Gamabunta dan ingin sekali memukul mantan gurunya saat ia mendorong Naruto ke tebing saat itu.

Semua itu membuatnya terkadang sedih, terkadang tertawa, dan terkadang juga marah. Ia memberikan catatan mental untuk sedikit memberikan jarak pada Naruto saat bersama dengan Jiraiya saat melihat bagaimana Naruto melakukan jutsu Orioke no Jutsu itu.

Saat waktu berlalu, kenangan itu menjadi semakin serius—dimulai saat Akatsuki pertama kali muncul dan mengincar Naruto. Saat Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi dari desa, dan saat Naruto hampir mati karena lubang di dadanya akibat Sasuke.

Ia melihat bagaimana perjalanan Naruto dan Jiraiya selama 2 tahun diluar Konoha dan saat ia kembali lagi ke Konoha. Melihat bagaimana hubungannya dengan anak yang menjadi Jinchuuriki Ichibi yang saat itu sudah menjadi Kazekage—saat anak itu diculik dan sempat mati karena Ichibi diambil dari tubuhnya dan diselamatkan oleh "Chiyo-baa-chan" yang disebutnya saat terakhir kali.

Semakin banyak peristiwa yang menegangkan dan juga membahayakan. Termasuk saat invasi Pain ke Konoha yang membuat Naruto lepas kendali dan hampir melepaskan segel Kyuubi—yang membuatnya menyadari perkataan Kakashi tentang dirinya yang muncul di alam fikiran Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Kushina yang menceritakan semua yang terjadi malam ketika Naruto lahir dan membantunya mengendalikan chakra Kyuubi.

'_Naruto bahkan berhasil bersahabat dengan para bijuu—wow..._'

Namun yang membuatnya terkejut adalah saat pertarungan melawan Juubi, saat pria bertopeng itu tampak membuka identitasnya.

...

'_Obito—!_' Dan Minato menyadari tatapan Kakashi yang mencoba menghentikannya membunuh pria itu. Ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Rin, dan Obito sudah terlanjur termakan oleh omongan Madara Uchiha.

Semua kejadian itu tampak berputar dengan cepat, dan tanpa sadar Minato merasakan tubuhnya lemas dan matanya tertutup ketika kesadarannya menghilang.

{2}

Saat ia membuka mata, ia sudah kembali ke dunia nyata. Melihat gulungan yang terbuka di pangkuannya sebelum menghela nafas dan tampak menggulungnya kembali. Ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu—Naruto anaknya sudah mencegah Obito untuk menyerang desa, dan kali ini ia yang harus melanjutkan kepercayaan Naruto itu.

Tersenyum tipis, ia melakukan Shunshin menuju ke rumahnya dimana ia melihat Kushina yang sedang memakan ramen disana.

"Hei 'shina-chan," Kushina yang terkejut karena Minato yang datang tiba-tiba tampak menghentikan makannya dan menatap Minato. Memeluk Kushina, sebelum ia meletakkan tangannya di perut Kushina, "bagaimana keadaanmu dan juga Naruto hari ini?"

"Baik, ia tetap banyak bergerak—aku baru saja bangun dan ia sudah menendang perutku beberapa kali," Kushina tampak tertawa pelan, dan Minato tampak hanya tersenyum. Kushina bisa melihat mata Minato yang merah karena menangis dan menatapnya dengan khawatir, "ada apa Minato?"

...

"Tidak," Minato menghela nafas dan meletakkan telinganya di atas perut Kushina mengusapnya dengan lembut, "Naruto, tou-san ada disini... Dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Tou-san akan selalu bersamamu...dan akan membuatmu bahagia..."

Kushina semakin bingung dengan sikap Minato, namun hanya tersenyum melihat sikapnya.

"Ada apa kau tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu Minato?"

"Tidak—hanya ingin mengatakannya saja..." Minato tampak tersenyum lebar dan berdiri sebelum mengecup dahi Kushina dan memeluknya dengan erat.

'_Sekarang, aku yang akan melindungimu—Naruto..._'

**[To be Continue]**

Nah, disini saya sedikit memberikan A/N :9 jadi, saya sedikit bosan dengan ffic tentang Naruto yang melakukan Time Travelling setiap kali ada cerita tentang Minato dan juga Naruto. Jadi, dengan sedikit bantuan disana dan di sini, saya buat cerita yang mungkin berbeda dari yang lainnya.

Cerita disini lebih pada Minato yang melakukan perjalanan ke masa depan secara tidak sengaja, dan kembali ke masa lalu untuk memperbaiki apa yang ia ketahui dari masa depan.

Dan Obito bunuh Naruto? Dan segel apa yang ditanamkan di dalam Kyuubi oleh Naruto?

Kalau ada pertanyaan seputar apa yang saya tulis silahkan ditanyakan di Review saja ^^~

And if I say about review, I mean I really need a review and critic maybe suggestion #sok inggris lu#

Please~ *puppy eyes no jutsu*


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :** Untraveling Time

**Genre :** Family/Adventure (Angst for Prologue)

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** OOC, misstypo dkk

.

Sosok Pemuda misterius yang tampak muncul di masa Minato masih hidup tampak mencoba untuk menculik Kushina sebelum Naruto lahir. Tabrakan antara jurus Hiraishin dengan Kamui milik pemuda itu tampak menyebabkan peristiwa yang mengejutkan untuk semua orang.

**{01}**

**First Arc [ Rebirth of The Hero ]**

Chapter 1, Before the Birth

**{01}**

Minato tidak bisa mengatakan pada Kushina tentang masa depan yang dilihat olehnya. Bukan karena ia tidak percaya pada istrinya, namun keadaan Kushina yang sedang hamil membuatnya tidak ingin memberikan beban terlalu banyak padanya. Ia sendiri sangat terpukul dengan kenangan yang ia lihat saat itu—ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Kushina bisa menghadapinya.

Ia juga tidak bisa meminta Kushina untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, karena ia tahu tanpa mengetahui kenangan yang ia pegang—Kushina tidak akan menginginkan anaknya menjadi penjara dari seekor monster seperti Kyuubi.

"Minato-sensei?"

Suara itu tampak membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan mantan muridnya. Satu hal yang tidak bisa ia ceritakan pada Kakashi adalah kenyataan kalau Obito adalah salah satu dalang dari semua ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu Kakashi? Aku tidak apa-apa—" tersenyum dan tampak memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Kakashi hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya sebelum bertanya kembali.

"Karena tidak biasanya kau mengerjakan semua laporanmu selama berjam-jam tanpa mengeluh—" Kakashi menunjuk pada semua laporan yang dengan mudahnya ditandatangani oleh Minato. Senyumannya membeku, ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau ia sedang mengerjakan utusan dari neraka yang bernama laporan itu.

"Ka—Kakashi..." Kakashi tampak memiringkan kepalanya dan menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh mantan gurunya sekaligus Yondaime Hokage Konoha itu, "teganya kau. Aku sudah mengerjakannya dengan serius tanpa sadar dan sekarang kau membuatku sadar dengan semua laporan yang menumpuk ini."

Kakashi hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat Minato yang tampak membenturkan kepalanya di meja dan memukul-mukul meja di depannya.

"Aaah, mungkin sebaiknya aku memberikan lagi jabatan ini pada Sandaime—" merebahkan pipinya di atas meja dan menutup matanya lelah. Nun jauh disana—sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya berjarak dua rumah dari menara Hokage—seorang pria tua yang pernah mendapatkan gelar Sandaime Hokage tampak merinding tanpa sebab karena tiba-tiba memiliki firasat aneh akan menghadapi semua laporan-laporan itu lagi.

"Kau berbicara seolah kau adalah seorang pria tua sensei..."

"Aku masih berusia 25 tahun Kakashi," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum aneh seolah dipaksakan. Ia jadi mengingat tentang saran dari Naruto saat itu, dan tanpa sadar tampak tersenyum. Membuat segel tangan dengan cepat, "Kagebunshin no Jutsu..."

Dan empat bunshin milik Minato tampak muncul tiba-tiba membuat Kakashi sedikit terkejut dan mundur. Minato membagi tumpukan laporan itu dan tampak memberikan mereka masing-masing satu tumpukan laporan.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sebentar—kalian kerjakan semua laporan itu, kalau sudah selesai—menghilang saja," Kakashi bahkan tidak sempat merespon saat Minato sudah melakukan Hiraishin keluar dari tempat itu.

...

Satu. Dua. Tiga.

"Minato-sensei!"

**{01}**

"Akhir-akhir ini Minato sangat aneh," Kushina tampak berada di halaman rumahnya bersama dengan Mikoto, si kecil Sasuke, dan juga Itachi. Tentu, mereka berdua bersahabat sejak masih di akademik dan membuat Mikoto sering sekali mengunjungi rumah kediaman Yondaime Hokage itu, "ia lebih sering melamun saat berbicara dengan anak ini. Dan terkadang ia tampak membuat beberapa coretan formula fuin, dan saat aku melihatnya ia tampak menyembunyikannya."

"Mungkin sedang ada masalah?"

"Naaah, Minato tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu sebelumnya. Bahkan ia benar-benar protektif denganku seolah aku bisa kehilangan Naruto kapan saja," Mikoto tampak tertawa pelan dan tersenyum. Bagaimanapun suaminya juga bersikap seperti itu saat ia masih hamil Sasuke terutama saat Itachi.

"Tenang saja, itu sudah biasa untuknya yang tahu kalau kau sebentar lagi akan melahirkan," Jawab Mikoto sambil menepuk pundak Kushina. Kushina tahu kalau ia tidak seharusnya curiga, tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya sejak satu bulan yang lalu, "yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah percaya padanya bukan?"

"Tentu saja 'ttebane, sampai kapanpun aku tetap percaya pada Minato. Tetapi aku tidak yakin ia percaya padaku—" Kushina hanya menghela nafas dan mengusap perutnya itu, "aku bahkan sempat berfikir kalau sebenarnya Minato belum siap untuk menjadi seorang ayah…"

"Dan kau tahu kalau itu hanyalah pemikiran bodohmu bukan?"

**{01}**

Minato bukan pergi ke rumahnya—belum. Ia tahu kalau sekarang ini tidak ada pertemuan yang penting yang harus ia hadiri tanpa menggunakan Kagebunshin. Benar kata Naruto, Kagebunshin benar-benar membantunya untuk mengerjakan semua pekerjaan yang menumpuk tanpa menghabiskan waktu sama sekali.

Dan sekarang ia berada di depan monumen KIA, duduk di depannya dengan gulungan fuin yang tentu saja ia dapatkan dari masa Naruto—fuin tentang ingatan Naruto. Ia mencoba untuk membuat rencana untuk memisahkan bagian mana yang bisa tetap terjadi, bagian mana yang harus ia ubah.

Ditambah dengan kemungkinan Obito akan mengubah masa depan juga karena ia juga memiliki informasi tentang masa depan.

Ia juga menganggap ini sebagai hukumannya, membiarkan rasa sakit setiap kali melihat bayangan Naruto yang disiksa ataupun Naruto yang bersedih tanpa bisa ia membantunya. Ia seharusnya tidak melakukan itu—tetapi dengan ini ia tidak akan membiarkan kenangan itu terjadi.

'_Child of Prophecy_ _eh?'_ ia selalu merasa bangga saat Naruto berhasil menghapus sedikit kebencian dari Kyuubi atau yang dipanggi oleh Naruto dengan sebutan Kurama. Tertawa sendiri, mengingat bagaimana gurunya selalu mengatakan kalau ia adalah anak dalam ramalan—dan sepertinya gurunya itu salah, _'apakah terlambat kalau Jiraiya-sensei pergi ke Amegakure dan melihat keadaan ketiga murid sensei ya?'_

"Minato." Suara itu membuatnya tersentak dan menoleh untuk menemukan Jiraiya yang menepuk pundaknya. Ah, ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau langit sudah sore. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat ingatan itu, dan ia sudah menghitung kalau ia menghabiskan 3 jam untuk menyelesaikan semua ingatan itu.

"Ah, ada apa sensei?"

"Kau tahu, beberapa orang membicarakanmu?" Jiraiya memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Minato yang terdiam seolah baru saja mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Minato.

"Ah, benar-benar menyusahkan kalau menjadi orang yang terkenal," jawab Minato sambil tersipu sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Satu respon yang diberikan oleh Jiraiya melihat itu adalah tatapan jijik seolah mengatakan 'Bagaimana aku bisa mengangkat orang seperti ini menjadi murid?' Dan 'Kenapa orang seperti ini bisa menjadi Hokage?'

Tetapi tentu saja itu kalau ia tidak mengenal Minato dengan baik. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang difikirkan oleh Minato saat itu.

"Aku mendengar penyerangan yang terjadi saat itu—kau tidak apa-apa namun sempat menghilang beberapa jam," Minato tampak hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja. Ia tidak ingin memberitahu semua masa depan yang ia lihat saat itu bahkan pada Jiraiya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri.

"Cukup susah untuk melawannya—walaupun kabur, aku sudah cukup mengerti apa alasan dan juga tujuannya menyerang tiba-tiba seperti itu," tatapan Jiraiya sudah bisa diartikan oleh Minato dengan 'apa alasannya?' Tetapi ia tidak bisa memberitahukannya sekarang, "aku tidak perlu membicarakannya sekarang, yang terpenting—apakah kau percaya apa yang akan kukatakan saat ini sensei?"

"Hm? Tergantung—"

...

"Ketiga muridmu dari Amegakure—aku tidak yakin apakah sempat atau tidak, tetapi kau harus mengecek keadaan mereka sensei," Jiraiya mengerutkan alisnya. Tidak pernah ia memberitahukannya pada siapapun tentang Nagato, Yahiko, dan juga Konan kecuali Tsunade dan Orochimaru yang melihatnya saat di Amegakure saat itu, "jangan tanyakan darimana aku tahu. Nama mereka—Nagato, Yahiko, dan juga Konan. Salah satunya adalah pengguna Rinengan."

Oke, Jiraiya benar-benar tidak yakin apakah Minato tidak sedang terbentur sesuatu atau tidak.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun sekarang selain itu. Tetapi, kau harus segera menyelamatkan mereka sebelum Hanzo membunuh salah satu dari mereka," dan membuat salah satunya menjadi musuh besar desa Konoha. Hell, bahkan Konoha hancur saat invasi yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

"Tetapi mereka bukan—"

"Percayalah padaku sensei, aku tahu apa yang kulakukan..."

**{01}**

"Tadaima Kushina, Naruto~"

Minato tampak cukup lelah dengan semua ingatan tentang laporan hari ini dari kelima bunshin itu. Yang ia ingin lakukan hanyalah beristirahat dan menemui Kushina serta Naruto. Dan itulah yang didapatkannya saat Kushina sedang menaruh sebuah pot berisi ramen buatannya sendiri dan tersenyum melihatnya.

"Okaeri, Anata..." Minato mengecup bibir Kushina sebelum mengecup perutnya dan mengusapnya dengan lembut, "bagaimana harimu?"

"Melelahkan, aku akan memakan ramen buatanmu setelah mandi—" tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Kushina sebelum berjalan melepaskan jubah Hokage dan juga jaket Jounninnya dan meletakkannya sembarangan di dekat sana. Kushina yang selesai menata meja hanya tertawa dan mendekat.

"Ia benar-benar tidak berubah—" Kushina hanya menghela nafas dan tampak mencoba membereskan jubah Hokage milik Minato sebelum sesuatu terjatuh dari sana. Menunduk ke bawah, ia melihat sebuah gulungan yang diikat dengan rapi. Tampak masih baru dan juga mencurigakan. Minato selalu memberitahu semua tentang jutsu yang ia buat terlebih lagi fuin. Tetapi yang ini ia tidak pernah melihatnya.

"Mungkin ia baru saja selesai…?" mencoba untuk positif thinking, membuka tali gulungan sebelum membentangkan gulungan itu untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Namun, saat ia membukanya—hanya kegelapan yang ia rasakan saat itu.

**{01}**

Minato tampak keluar dari kamar mandi setelah merilekskan diri dengan air hangat. Menghela nafas, ia tampaknya belum menyadari kalau gulungan jutsu yang ada di jubah Hokagenya sudah dibuka oleh Kushina. Ia masih memikirkan beberapa cara untuk mengubah masa depan seminimal mungkin dan menghadapi beberapa skenario yang mungkin terjadi terkait dengan Obito yang memiliki catatan tentang masa depan juga.

'_Yang pasti, apa yang terjadi malam itu tidak akan terjadi—'_ mengingat bagaimana Naruto yang meregang nyawa di depannya, Minato tampak menghentikan gerakannya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan apa yang diinginkan oleh Naruto.

'_Tenang saja, kali ini aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian…'_ membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ke ruang makan untuk mengisi perut. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau ia tidak makan siang hari ini dan menghabiskan waktu untuk membuat rencana.

"'Shina-chan, aku ingin makan ramen buatanmu~" Minato tampak tersenyum lebar dan membuka pintu dapur untuk menemukan Kushina yang duduk di depan meja makan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi istrinya saat itu, namun ia tahu—ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya.

…

"Kushina…?"

"Ada apa dengan ingatan yang kudapatkan tentang Naruto…?" awalnya ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kushina. Namun saat melihat gulungan yang terbuka di depan Kushina—ia tahu kalau Kushina juga melihat apa yang ia lihat saat itu. Ingatan tentang Naruto yang tidak ia inginkan Kushina untuk melihatnya, "bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya Minato?"

"Aku—"

"I—itu hanya genjutsu bukan? Naruto bahkan belum lahir saat ini—kenapa aku melihat kita mati dan menyegel Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya? Ya—yang lebih mengerikan apa yang dilakukan oleh para penduduk itu, ia bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang apa yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Ia sendirian dan—" Minato memeluk Kushina yang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ini yang ia takutkan akan terjadi, "Minato…"

"Kau mau mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan dengan tenang? Kalau kau tidak tenang—Naruto juga akan cemas," Kushina menatap Minato dengan tatapan nanar. Inikah yang membuat Minato berubah beberapa minggu ini, karena apa yang ada di dalam gulungan itu?

"Katakan… aku tidak akan apa-apa…"

Minato tampak hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk sebelum duduk di depan Kushina. Ia hanya berharap kalau Kushina tidak terpukul sekali hingga mempengaruhi Naruto.

"Saat penyerangan yang terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku terkirim ke masa depan. Tepatnya 20 tahun setelah masa kita—" Kushina tampak membulatkan matanya dan menatap Minato seolah ia sedang bergurau, "aku bertemu dengan Naruto… Ia menjadi pemuda yang hebat, bahkan menjadi seorang Rokudaime Hokage dalam usia 20 tahun…"

Kushina mendengarkan dengan seksama, tahu kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh Minato bukanlah sebuah lelucon.

"Awalnya aku tidak tahu kalau ia adalah Naruto. Hingga—saat pemuda misterius yang hendak menculikmu dan menyerangku itu datang, dan menangkapnya—" Kushina terkejut mendengarkan itu. Apakah sebegitu hebatnya kekuatan dari orang bertopeng orange itu, tetapi Kushina tahu kalau anaknya bisa mengalahkannya, "ia mengambil Kyuubi dari tubuhnya."

Dan kali ini Kushina hanya bisa menatap Minato dengan tatapan horror. Ia tahu bagaimana konsekuensi para Jinchuuriki yang kehilangan Bijuunya.

"Maksudmu… ia tewas?" Minato hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun untuk menjawabnya, "Minato, apakah Naruto tewas?"

…

"Ia melakukannya agar pria itu tidak mengambil Kyuubi dalam tubuhmu Kushina. Ia ingin kita berada di dalam kehidupannya dan tidak meninggalkannya sendirian," Kushina tampak memeluk perutnya dan hanya menunduk pelan, "ia adalah anak yang baik. Ia menjadi seseorang yang kuat dan juga bisa diandalkan…"

"Apakah ia menyalahkan kita? Maksudku—lihat kehidupannya saat kita tidak ada, ia dibenci oleh penduduk Konoha dan dipukuli seperti itu. Tidak ada yang menyayanginya selama bertahun-tahun," Kushina mengusap air matanya dan tampak membiarkan isakan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Bukankah kau melihatnya?" Minato berjongkok di depan istrinya dan mengusap air mata Kushina sambil tersenyum, "kau melihat kalau ia mengerti kenapa kita melakukan itu. Ia mengerti kalau kita mencintainya…"

"Kali ini kita yang akan melindunginya dan bersama dengannya sampai kapanpun. Kita tidak akan membiarkan kenangan itu terulang lagi, bahkan lebih buruk…"

**{01}**

Di dalam sebuah kurungan gelap tampak sosok yang bermata merah dengan bulu berwarna orange tampak membuka matanya yang menjadi seolah bercahaya di tengah kegelapan. Ingatan yang didapatkan Kushina saat ia membuka gulungan itu tentu saja bisa ia lihat juga karena bagaimanapun apapun yang dilihat dan didengar oleh Kushina juga bisa ia alami.

"Hooo? Anak yang menarik—" tampak menyeringai sebelum ia mundur hingga kegelapan menutupi tubuhnya dan hanya mata merahnya yang menyala di dalam kegelapan itu.

Walaupun itu adalah masa depan, Kyuubi tetap tidak percaya saat melihat dirinya yang bisa begitu saja mempercayai seorang anak manusia seperti ia mempercayai pemiliknya dulu sang Rikudo Sennin. Ia harus membuktikannya sendiri dan satu-satunya cara adalah menjadikannya Jinchuuriki selanjutnya.

Dan ia tahu cara yang tepat...

**{01}**

"AAAAAH!"

Minato tahu kalau ia sudah melihat keadaan seperti ini di ingatan Naruto. Tetapi, ternyata menghadapinya secara langsung tidaklah mudah. Sepuluh Oktober disaat Naruto lahir dan ia berada di samping Kushina yang sedang melahirkan, ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan Fuin yang ia pertahankan agar Kyuubi tidak lepas.

"Minato, konsentrasi dengan Fuin itu!" Biwako, istri dari Sandaime Hokage tampak menatap kearah Minato sambil membantu persalinan itu, "aku sudah bisa melihat kepalanya Kushina!"

Kushina tampak mencoba berjuang untuk melahirkan anaknya sementara Minato tampak sedikit aneh saat merasakan Kyuubi yang tidak melawannya, seolah tidak menggunakan keadaan ini untuk memberikannya kesempatan keluar dari tubuh Kushina.

"Aneh—kenapa..." Walaupun begitu Minato masih menahan fuin itu. Sementara di dalam tubuh Kushina tampak Kyuubi yang merasakan segel yang menahannya melemah tampak mengeringai lebar. Ia akan menggunakan kesempatan ini—bukan untuk keluar, tetapi untuk memastikan apa yang ia lihat saat itu benar.

"_**Sepertinya aku akan menikmati berada di dalam tubuh anakmu—Kushina.**_" Dan itulah yang dikatakan oleh Kyuubi sebelum chakranya keluar dari segel yang ada di tubuh Kushina dan tampak berpindah ke Naruto yang tampak akan keluar dari tubuh Kushina. Ia mengambil detik-detik terakhir agar Kushina dan Minato tidak menahannya untuk memasukkan chakra pada tubuh anak mereka.

Kushina yang mendengar suara Kyuubi tampak membulatkan matanya. Terlambat untuk merespon saat tubuhnya terlebih dahulu merespon untuk mendorong keluar bayi yang dikandungnya.

"Sudah lahir!" Minato tampak cukup lelah, bahkan tidak sadar dengan fuin yang perlahan menghilang dari tubuh Kushina. Matanya tampak tertuju pada suara tangis bayi dan juga sosok Naruto yang digendong oleh Biwako.

"Ia lahir..."

"Minato!" Kushina tampak mencoba untuk bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring walaupun chakranya saat ini tampak sangat berkurang drastis dan kelelahan karena melahirkan, "K—Kyuubi! Ia tidak keluar, tetapi masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto!"

Minato membulatkan matanya dan tampak melihat bagaimana tubuh Naruto tampak melemah karena mendapatkan chakra yang sangat besar tanpa segel yang menahannya. Biwako yang mendengar itu tampak juga terkejut, namun Minato dengan segera memunculkan altar di depannya dan mengambil Naruto dari Biwako serta meletakkannya dengan segera.

"Biwako-sama, sembuhkan Kushina sekarang—aku akan mencoba menyegel Kyuubi sebelum chakranya membunuh Naruto!" Ia tidak memiliki pilihan, jika ia memberikan resiko dengan tidak menyegelnya dan memindahkannya pada Kushina kembali, maka kemungkinan terbesar adalah Naruto yang akan tewas saat itu. Biwako segera mengangguk dan Iryo nin yang bersama dengannya juga membantu untuk menyalurkan chakra ke Kushina.

"A—Apakah Naruto tidak apa-apa Minato...?" Kushina tampak menatap Minato dan anaknya, tidak perduli dengan keadaannya. Minato tampak membuat Hakke Fuin yang ia tempatkan di tubuh Naruto. Ia merasakan chakra Kyuubi yang tampak terkendali perlahan saat fuin itu tampak terbentuk sempurna di perut Naruto.

Menghela nafas, tampak mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil menggendong Naruto di gendongannya serta berbalik kearah Kushina.

"Ia baik-baik saja, tenanglah—maaf aku tidak bisa menghentikannya menjadi Jinchuuriki Kyuubi," Minato tahu Kushina tidak pernah setuju dengan Naruto yang menjadi Jinchuuriki meskipun istrinya sudah melihat apa yang ada di masa depan anaknya. Kushina tampak hanya tersenyum dan mengusap Naruto yang diletakkan di sampingnya—tengah tertidur.

"Tidak apa-apa, karena kali ini akan ada kau dan aku yang akan menjaganya bukan...?" Kushina tertawa pelan dan Minato hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Menjadi Jinchuuriki atau tidak—apakah anaknya tetap menjadi Children of Prophecy atau tidak, ia akan tetap menyayanginya sampai kapanpun.

...

"Kushina?" Biwako tampak menatap kearah Kushina yang kesadarannya semakin menurun. Kelelahan karena melahirkan dan juga chakra Kyuubi yang menghilang dari tubuhnya bukanlah sebuah kombo yang bagus, "Kushina, tetaplah sadar!"

"Kushina!" Minato tampak melihat istrinya yang menatapnya dengan mata sayu dan kesadaran yang semakin memudar, "Kushina bertahanlah!"

"Minato..." Suara itu tampak pelan dan juga tidak bertenaga. Sebelum mata itu semakin berat, dan pada akhirnya tertutup dengan rapat tanpa sempat Kushina merespon lebih jauh.

"Kushina!"

**[To be Continue]**

Kalau ga salah, Hakke Fuin itu memang ga pakai konsekuensi sampai pertaruhan nyawa kan? Minato meninggal bukan karena Hakke Fuin—tapi kombo Shiki Fujin + Tusukan dari Kyuubi. Eh kalau salah monggo dikoreksi :3

Kushina meninggal? Bagaimanapun chakra dari Kyuubi sudah menghilang dari badannya dan itu artinya Jinchuuriki yang kehilangan Bijuunya.

Apakah Kushina benar-benar meninggal?

Nfufufu~ #salah fandom# silahkan dilihat di chapter selanjutnya saja :)

Makasih buat Reviewnya yang sangat menyemangati saya untuk menulis TT^TT saya akan berusaha sekuatnya untuk membuat cerita ini lebih bagus. Dan maaf kalau chapter ini tidak memuaskan ^^

**{RnR}**

mfadlilarafat {Makasih :) dan maaf chapter ini kalau sedikit membosankan u_u}

aftu-kun {Errr O_o tapi saya cuma pakai kata-kata yang keluar dari kepala aja... Gomenne ^^;}

mitsuka sakurai {Gpp :D makasih sudah baca ^^}

asbobi {sudah dilanjutkan :)}

Vj Baka Dobe {hehehe makasih :D sudah di update kok ^^}

Trio Riuricky {Nah kayaknya ga terlalu sih, soalnya ini lebih pada strategi Minato buat ngubah masa depan :-?}

namimaki chan {segel apa ya~ nanti ketahuan kalau ada scene Kyuubi (Future) sama Madara kok :D makasih buat reviewnya ^^}

Oncean FOX {sudah di update ^^}

Hikamiki {makasih :D sudah saya update ^^}

Guest {hehehe makasih ^^ sudah saya update :)}

Namikaze Kevin {Makasih, sudah di update :D}

dony . dsahaja {sudah~}

fajar jabrik {Ehe, makasih :D]

ajie . bagas . 9 {makasih ^^}

Rye Yureka {Itu Login xD sudah pasti dong ;) apalagi Minato ngeliat sendiri anaknya mati di depannya :)}

Manguni {Yep ^^ sudah lanjut~}

akira . kumagawa93 {Makasih ^^ silahkan dan terima kasih untuk favenya :D}

Akira No Sikhigawa {Yep! Minato lebih domain bahkan daripada Naruto :) karena disini yang tahu masa depan bukan Naruto, tapi lebih ke Minato ^^ dan masalah segel, hampir benar tapi ada yang salah~}

nonem {sudah :)}

Naozumi-kun {sudah~}

Sakurai Mitsumuki {makasih fave + reviewnya ^^}

koga-san {sudah :D}

imam . sholkhan {sudah lanjut ^^}

iman {Yeup, dia sudah punya ^^}

nanao yumi {Arigato xD makasih review + favenya :)}

Guest {Terjawab? ^^}

Rio . Fatir {sudah :D}


End file.
